Knismolagnia
by TrastornoBicolor
Summary: Cuando Sebastian se lo propone, puede llegar a ser muy imaginativo con sus castigos...


**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Yana Toboso.**

 **Advertencias: Parafilias, bondage (¿y ligeros elementos de bdsm?) y dudoso consentimiento. Como casi siempre, también encontraréis escenas y vocabulario no recomendables para menores.**

 **Oh, y para todos aquellos que tengáis curiosidad, la knismolagnia se refiere a la excitación que sienten algunas personas al hacer o recibir cosquillas.**

* * *

 **KNISMOLAGNIA**

Los ojos de Ciel contemplan muy abiertos como Sebastian se acerca a la cama donde, inmovilizado por tiras de seda azul, su cuerpo desnudo reside estirado, abierto de brazos y piernas, sobre las sábanas blancas e impecables que recubren el colchón.

Luchar contra sus ataduras es inútil. Sebastian sabe lo que hace, y Ciel no será capaz de deshacer los nudos que atan sus muñecas y tobillos por mucho que lo intente. Además, el diabólico _bondage_ no solo está pensado para mantenerle quieto, sino que también está ideado para castigarle; cada vez que Ciel forcejea con los brazos, el tirón repercute en sus piernas, y cada vez que intenta patalear con las piernas, el tirón repercute en sus brazos. Es un círculo vicioso —irritante y lleno de dolor— que nunca acaba.

Aunque Ciel no sabe que ha hecho esta vez para enfadar tanto a Sebastian, si pudiese suplicar perdón, lo haría sin dudarlo. No obstante, su predicamento ni siquiera le permite ese lujo, pues el mayordomo ha utilizado uno de sus guantes para amordazarle. Ciel ni siquiera está seguro de cómo ha conseguido comprimir el pequeño accesorio lo suficiente como para introducírselo en la boca, pero curiosamente, aunque el guante ha entrado sin dificultades, por mucho que el niño empuje con la lengua no consigue volver a sacarlo.

La mirada de Sebastian centellea con un brillo antinatural que no augura nada bueno para él, y Ciel traga saliva lo mejor que puede —aunque el dichoso guante se lo pone difícil, debido a que el algodón le seca la boca—. Cuando unos dedos largos y huesudos se posan sobre su piel, esta se pone de gallina y Ciel le dirige una mirada recelosa al mayordomo. Sin embargo, nada fuera de lo común ocurre. Los dedos se deslizan hasta llegar a sus pectorales y allí rodean un pezón erecto y rosado.

—Ngh… —se queja Ciel, a lo que Sebastian responde con una sonrisa tensa.

—Mi señor, debo informarle de que me ha decepcionado —le dice, y su tono de voz no revela emoción alguna—. Alguien de su estatus social no puede exhibir semejante comportamiento.

La polla de Ciel ha empezado a cobrar vida y ahora palpita débilmente. Sin embargo, el niño todavía es capaz de fruncir el ceño y de dirigirle una mirada inquisitiva a su mayordomo.

—Ya veo que el joven amo tiene una memoria selectiva. —Aunque las palabras han sido pronunciadas con burla y con —casi—jovialidad, un escalofrío le pone los pelos de punta Ciel. Sebastian está _muy_ enfadado—. No obstante, como su fiel mayordomo, me veo en la obligación de señalarle sus errores a fin de convertirle en un caballero inglés hecho y derecho; un caballero que cumpla sus compromisos y que _no_ se salte las clases de baile.

El corazón de Ciel pega un brinco en su pecho y unas gotitas de sudor helado surcan su frente. Maldición. Sebastian le ha pillado.

—Esta mañana ha llamado la señorita Sinnett —prosigue Sebastian, y un grito ahogado por la mordaza escapa de los labios de Ciel cuando los dedos del demonio retuercen su pezón con saña—, la pobre estaba muy preocupada por su salud. Al parecer nadie se ha molestado en informarla de que la única enfermedad que padece mi pobre amo es la mitomanía compulsiva…

Ciel gruñe y se retuerce con renovador vigor. Su indignación ante el brusco tratamiento es lo único que le impulsa a seguir luchando. Por desgracia, con cada sacudida las tiras de seda se clavan aún en su carne, y cuando un calambre recorre su espalda, Ciel desiste en su intento por liberarse.

—Como le iba diciendo, no puedo permitir que un comportamiento tan escandaloso se repita. No se ofenda, pero si yo no puedo mentir, considero que mi señor tampoco debería acostumbrarse a ello. —Por fin la mano de Sebastian deja tranquila su tetilla, y Ciel, si no estuviera tan furioso, habría suspirado de alivio—. Es por eso que considero apropiado el cumplimiento de un castigo.

Los ojos de Ciel se abren como platos. ¿Castigo? ¿Ha oído bien? De haber podido soltar una carcajada, el pequeño se habría reído en la cara de Sebastian. Un mayordomo no puede castigar a su amo, y un demonio no puede castigar a su contratista. Fin del asunto. Además, Sebastian no tiene derecho a _corregirle_. Él da las órdenes y Sebastian —su sirviente— las acata. Su relación se basa en eso, y que el demonio se haya tomado tantas libertades sin consultarle primero no le gusta en absoluto.

—Sé lo que está pensando, joven amo, y déjeme recordarle que aparte de ser su mayordomo, también ejerzo el papel de profesor en determinadas áreas como la música y la historia, por si lo había olvidado —le informa Sebastian, sentándose sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas elegantemente—, lo que quiere decir que puedo castigarle si creo que sus acciones están poniendo en riesgo sus estudios.

Ciel no lo puede evitar y pone los ojos en blanco. Estúpido Sebastian. El maldito bastardo siempre encuentra alguna brecha en el contrato de la que poder aprovecharse…

Aunque es cierto que esta no sería la primera vez que el niño se encuentra atado a una cama y a merced de la sádica voluntad del demonio, las circunstancias son un poco diferentes; de hecho, la sonrisa predadora que portan los labios de Sebastian está empezando a crispar los nervios de Ciel, cuyo estado de total indefensión ni siquiera le permite articular una orden para poner fin a todo este disparate.

—No obstante, los límites de nuestro contrato me impiden infringirle cualquier tipo de daño, pues su seguridad es lo primero. —La mano desnuda de Sebastian se posa en su vientre, dibujando circulitos con el dedo índice sobre el contorno del diminuto ombligo. Por acto reflejo, Ciel encoge el estómago—. Es por eso que he pensado en un método alternativo.

La situación se está torciendo en una dirección que a Ciel no le gusta un pelo. Además, las caricias del demonio están empezando a molestarle, y Ciel profiere una sarta de insultos tras la mordaza a modo de protesta. Sebastian se las va a pagar cuando todo esto termine…

—Me temo que no entiendo una palabra de lo me dice, mi señor —se burla el mayordomo—. Tendrá que hablar más claro.

"¡En ese caso quítame tu asqueroso guante de la boca, perro inútil!", piensa Ciel iracundo, porque sabe que Sebastian se lo está pasando bomba a su costa.

—Mi señor, ¿se le ocurre que método de tortura utilizaban en la antigua China para castigar a la nobleza? —La pregunta de Sebastian pilla a Ciel por sorpresa, pero en cuanto los ojos del niño recaen sobre la elegante pluma negra que el demonio está retorciendo entre sus dedos, el pánico se apodera de su ser y algo parecido a gemido escapa de su garganta—. Eso es, tengo un joven amo muy listo. Durante la dinastía Han, la nobleza era sometida a cosquillas para pagar por sus crímenes, ya que se consideraba un método de tortura que no dejaba marcas y del que era fácil recuperarse.

El color en las mejillas de Ciel ha descendido unos cuantos tonos y su mente ha entrado en bucle, porque lo único en lo que puede pensar es: "nononononono". Si Sebastian le hace cosquillas, las cosas se van a poner muy feas. El demonio no tiene ni idea del desastre que está a punto de desatar...

El beso de la pluma recae sobre su clavícula con una suavidad insoportable y Ciel cierra los ojos con fuerza, negándose a mirar a Sebastian. Sin embargo, todos sus esfuerzos por parecer estoico se desvanecen cuando la pluma comienza a trazar sus costillas una a una.

—Verá, mi señor, la otra noche cuando me ordenó que le follase, —Las palabras han sido pronunciada con un retintín especial. Sebastian sabe que su amo detesta el uso de palabras vulgares en su presencia, pero ahora Ciel está demasiado ocupado como para regañarle—, descubrí que había ciertas partes erógenas de su cuerpo que reaccionaban de manera distinta a como deberían, y siempre que llegaba a una de ellas, usted me ordenaba que me detuviese de inmediato. Las cosquillas siempre han sido un prospecto interesante para una criatura como yo. Para que me entienda, siento curiosidad por saber como algo que a simple vista parece tan placentero, puede transformarse en algo tan deliciosamente devastador para los humanos.

Sebastian parece estar disfrutando de los lindo mientras contempla como las fosas nasales de Ciel se inflan y se desinflan a toda rapidez, en sintonía con la respiración acelerada del muchacho. Por culpa de la mordaza improvisada, saber si Ciel está bufando o riéndose parece una tarea imposible, aunque de cualquier forma, a Sebastian le da igual.

Cuando la pluma se roza contra sus pezones, Ciel profiere un grito ahogado y arquea la espalda. La sonrisa de Sebastian se ensancha todavía más y la pluma viaja hacia su cuello y sus orejas, obligando al pequeño a encogerse de hombros y a sacudir la cabeza de un lado a otro.

No obstante, la peor parte llega cuando el mayordomo empieza a descender hacia la parte sur de su cuerpo. El temor de Ciel se acentúa y, desesperado, el niño se retuerce, pero Sebastian pasa de largo sus zonas más íntimas y se dedica a hacerle cosquillas detrás de las rodillas. Él muy imbécil…

Sin embargo, con tanto movimiento ocurre lo impensable y una de las tiras que mantenían quietos su tobillos se afloja lo suficiente como para que el pie de Ciel se suelte. Y por supuesto, el primer impulso del pequeño es patear a Sebastian, quien consigue atrapar el intrépido pie con una sola mano antes de que el impacto se produzca.

—¿Qué ocurre, joven amo? ¿Quiere que le haga cosquillas aquí también? —inquiere Sebastian, y Ciel niega frenéticamente con la cabeza. Pero es demasiado tarde.

Con la pluma desechada, ahora las uñas del demonio acarician la planta de su pie, arrancándole carcajadas capaces de oírse incluso a través de la mordaza. Sebastian por su parte se lo está pasando en grande, deleitándose mientras tortura los esbeltos deditos y roza con calculada precisión las almohadillas de estos.

—Había olvidado lo sensible que eres aquí —le dice el demonio, presionando los labios contra el talón y plantando un beso allí—. No tienes ni un solo callo, será porque te mimo demasiado llevándote en brazos a todas partes.

Entonces, Ciel deja escapar un gritito bastante indigno cuando la lengua del demonio lame su pie. Y como era de esperarse, los forcejeos de Ciel cobran fuerza y el crío le dirige a su mayordomo una mirada asesina —que se habría visto mucho más amenazante si sus ojos no estuviesen al borde de las lágrimas—.

—Vamos, pequeño, no me mires así. Quizás puedas mentirte a ti mismo, pero los hechos hablan por sí solos. —En efecto y como de costumbre, Sebastian tiene razón: la polla de Ciel está dolorosamente erecta, alzada sin ningún tipo de pudor en toda su gloria—. Aunque debo admitir que me sorprende, joven amo. Una mente como la suya, capaz de convertir algo tan inocente en algo tan perverso, no es algo que se ve todos los días.

Cuando los colmillos de Sebastian rozan la planta de su pie, Ciel siente la tentación de chillar, y cuando la mano libre del demonio se envuelve alrededor de su erección, las caderas del niño se mueven por si solas, embistiendo al aire con desesperación.

Esto es _tan_ humillante. Ciel quiere morirse. Nunca antes en su vida se ha sentido tan avergonzado. Para colmo, Sebastian está en lo cierto. ¿Cómo pueden ponerle cachondo las cosquillas? Debe estar enfermo, pero es que no lo puede evitar. De pequeño era terrible, porque siempre que sus padres jugaban con él y le hacían cosquillas, Ciel se veía obligado a salir corriendo de la habitación para que ninguno de los dos se diese cuenta de su problema. En resumen, era un infierno.

Ciel no está seguro de cómo o cuando, pero de pronto sus brazos han sido liberados y el guante le está siendo retirado de la boca. Sebastian se ha movido con una velocidad vertiginosa y ahora se encuentra tumbado bocabajo entre sus piernas, masajeando su erección lánguidamente.

—Pero no debe preocuparse —continúa diciendo—, todos tenemos deseos ocultos. Incluso los demonios, solo que nosotros no tenemos miedo de hacerlos realidad. Es por eso que no debe sentirse avergonzado en mi presencia y…

—S-seb…ahhh —sisea Ciel, interrumpiendo el discurso del mayordomo. La mandíbula no es lo único que le duele, y como Sebastian continúe hablando, su cabeza se unirá a la ecuación—. Cierra el pico.

—Tan encantador como siempre —ironiza Sebastian. No obstante, el demonio sabe qué Ciel está llegando a su límite, y al igual que para adiestrar a un perro los castigos son necesarios, los premios también lo son—. Aunque considero que por esta noche ha tenido suficiente. Si me permite la sugerencia, esto podría resultarle muy útil durante los próximos minutos.

Ciel no comprende a que se refiere Sebastian hasta que los dedos del mayordomo deslizan entre los suyos la misma pluma negra de antes. A continuación, Sebastian se pone manos a la obra, dispuesto a terminar lo que empezó.

A la mañana siguiente, Ciel negará recordar nada de lo ocurrido. Fingirá que no recuerda cómo Sebastian le hizo suplicar y rozar el cielo durante unos segundos, y también negará haber paseado esa estúpida pluma negra por todo su cuerpo, atormentando sus pobres pezones hasta correrse en la boca obscena de su demonio. Sebastian ya lo sabe, y aún así está satisfecho con los resultados.

Ahora todo ha terminado y su pequeño amo se encuentra acurrucado en su pecho, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro y una pierna enroscada alrededor de su cintura. Sin embargo, antes de que Ciel pueda sucumbir a la influencia de Morfeo, Sebastian le susurra al oído:

—Que sepas que mañana tendrás dos horas de baile adicionales y que no habrá postre.

—Me parece injusto —replica Ciel, luchando por no hacer un puchero.

—La vida es injusta, joven amo.

Por toda respuesta, Ciel alza la cabeza, posa sus labios sobre el cuello del demonio y sopla una larga pedorreta. Sebastian está tan asombrado que ni siquiera sabe como contestar.

—¿Sabes? Lo que ha pasado hoy ha despertado una duda en mí que ardo en deseos de satisfacer… —Sebastian traga saliva, porque el brillo malévolo que ilumina los ojos del niño pronostica una venganza cercana—. Dime, Sebastian, ¿tú también tienes cosquillas?

* * *

 **Definitivamente, este es el one-shot más raro que he escrito nunca, aunque la experiencia ha sido divertida (?). En realidad lo escribí porque esta parafilia me llamó la atención, y porque estaba demasiado cansada como para terminar el siguiente cap de Serendipia (aunque con suerte lo tendré terminado para el domingo o el lunes).**

 **Dicho todo esto, espero que hayáis disfrutado de este pequeño trabajito y sentíos libres de mandarme un review con vuestras opiniones o sugerencias.**


End file.
